I (Boku)
|image1 = Boku manga.png |age = College-Aged |gender = Male |classification = Human |occupation = College Student Author |work_of_origin = Shoujo Fujuubun |novel_debut = Shoujo Fujuubun |manga_debut = Shoujo Fujuubun Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} The narrator, known by the first person pronoun I''' (ぼく, Boku), is the main character of Shoujo Fujuubun. Ten years later, his surname is revealed to be '''Kakimoto ( , Kakimoto). He is a college student and aspiring author who happens to witness U U's strangeness, and was consequently kidnapped by her. Personality The narrator is a quiet, calm and shy individual. Because of his stories constantly getting rejected, he is usually seen depressed, never really smiling, and based on his internal monologues, it seems he doesn't have much self confidence. He seems like a relatively normal person, but, when he was young, he was considered a strange kid, partly why he bonded so much with U. He is a kind person, thinking of her safety even when she kidnapped him at knifepoint. After learning of her situation, he decided to help her by telling her all of his tales, which were about strange people like them who could still live happy, fulfilled lives. Ten years later, he is shown to still have his incredible shyness, wanting to run away from meeting his new editor after learning that he has to meet her alone. He still thinks that he can't really call his novels "novels", as, according to him, all of his stories are just extensions of the stories he told U. Appearance He looks like an average person, with longish, messy black hair and dark eyes, often covered by a shadow from his hair. Ten years later, he wears his hair shorter and it covers his eyes completely. Background When he was young, the narrator was considered a strange child by others, and has said that weird children like him can only become authors. Later, when in college, he was trying to become a professional writer, but kept getting rejected. One day, when walking down the street, he witnessed a traffic accident where two girl were walking down the street and one was hit by a truck, and killed instantly. The other girl seemed devastated, but the narrator witnessed her true nature: that she first saved and closed her game before going to see her mutilated friend. The narrator was very shocked by this, and the little girl realized that the man knew her true nature. And so, she snuck into his home, and kidnapped him, by using a knife to threaten him until they arrived at her residence. The girl introduced herself, but according to the narrator, "as this was a real event, he couldn't reveal her real name", and so he instead called her U U. Quotes *(The narrator's motto) "An author creates tales. But an aspiring author lies, and nothing more." Appearances *Shoujo Fujuubun Novel *Shoujo Fujuubun Manga Series Trivia *Kakimoto, the narrator's surname, is written with the characters for "persimmon" and "book". *As Shoujo Fujuubun was meant as a sort of analasys of Nisio Isin's works, there are lots of parallels between the main character and the author. One being his motto that "authors are creators of tales while aspiring authors are just liars", an idea that was present in some of Nisio Isin's afterwords in the Monogatari Series, and another the age of the narrator, as Shoujo Fujuubun was written on Nisio Isin's 10th year milstone in working as an author, which matches up to the age of Kakimoto in the epilogue, where he is 10 years older. But probably the biggest indicator of this are the narrator's tales that he tells U, being very much similar to Nisio Isin's own works. As examples: "A tale of a boy who does everything to stay alive, relying on his voice alone, and a brilliant blue-haired girl who controls the world.", in reference to the Zaregoto Series, namely to The Nonsense User and Tomo Kunagisa; "A tale of a murderer who prizes famillial love and a knit cap that draws people to the allure of killing.", in reference to the Ningen Series, namely to Soushiki Zerozaki and Maiori Zerozaki; "A tale of a hypocrite who saves a dying monster and the vampire that comes to love him.", in reference to the Monogatari Series, namely to Koyomi Araragi and Shinobu Oshino; "A tale of an emotionless giant raised on a remote island and a volatile little girl burned by the flames of hatered and anger.", in reference to Katanagatari, namely to Shichika Yasuri and Togame, and more. Category:Shoujo Fujuubun Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters